1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a charging connector connectable to a vehicle-side connector in a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,637,977 and FIG. 7 herein disclose a known charging connector connectable to a vehicle-side connector in a vehicle. With reference to FIG. 7, this connector includes a terminal fitting 1 connectable to a vehicle-side terminal in the vehicle-side connector. The terminal fitting 1 is accommodated in a cavity 2 in a terminal accommodating portion 3. The terminal fitting 1 has a tubular main portion 4 connectable to the vehicle-side terminal, and a flange 5 that projects from the outer peripheral surface of the tubular main portion 4. On the other hand, the cavity 2 has an open rear end, and the terminal fitting 1 is inserted forward through the open rear end. The flange 5 contacts a rear end opening edge 6 of the cavity 2 when the terminal fitting 1 is accommodated into the cavity 2 to prevent the terminal fitting 1 from moving any further forward.
The charging connector is used outdoors. Thus, a muddy water test is conducted in which the charging connector is immersed in muddy water, dried and then repeatedly connected to and separated from the vehicle-side connector. Thus, the charging connector is required to have durability for the muddy water test.
A clearance 9 is formed between a front end 7 of the main portion 4 and a front wall 8 of the cavity 2 when the flange 5 stops the terminal fitting 1 at its front end position, and muddy water or the like can enter the clearance 9. A water drain hole can be formed below the clearance 9 at the lower side of the front end of the cavity 2 to drain the muddy water to the outside. However, the muddy water cannot be drained efficiently to the outside of the cavity 2 since surface tension acts on the muddy water. Dried muddy water creates mud deposits on a contact portion between the terminal fitting 1 and the vehicle-side terminal. Thus, if the connector is connected and separated repeatedly, plating of the contact portion may be peeled off or terminal surfaces may be scratched.
The invention was developed in view of the above situation and an object thereof is to efficiently drain muddy water to the outside of a cavity.